Just the beginning
by Love.laugh.life
Summary: When young ziva runs away from a angry household, what will become of her? How will Tony help her get through this tough time. Follow them through child hood and adulthood alike.


The angry sky looked down onto the passers-by, while she sat, bundled up and afraid. The little girl in the white dress watched too; wide eyed, frightened and alone.

Towering above that little park bench, the city sky-scrapers were waking in the early business morning. Lights were turning on, men, women and runners rushed passed and night watchers were off home to dream. But there she sat wide eyed, frightened and alone.

Across the city in a quiet little house, on an average suburban street, a family minus one slept soundly, unaware of the gaping hole they will wake to find. The night before the house was alive with argument, terror and cries bellowed through the walls. And the little girl in the white dress sat on the top step listening cautiously to the loud discussion going on under here feet.

She had sat there until she could no longer, and rushing away she grabbed her necessities; teddy, clothes, pens and pencils, a notebook and her piggy bank. Shoved them into her rucksack, threw on her coat and shoes and ran. Ran over the hill and into the town, got a bus to the city and sat on an ordinary park bench. In the middle of the park in the city. And there she was still sitting as the bright sun rose through the grey towers; feeling frightened and alone.

By noon the family, minus one, had begun the debate again. Blames were thrown in every direction, tears were shed and doors were slammed. But nobody went searching. Sad really, when you think about it. They didn't even think to look. The father went to work, tired eyed, and the mother, after phoning various family members, gave up.

The worst possible thing you can do is give up. Especially on someone so small who essentially could be the biggest thing in their life.

But there she sat all day, on that ordinary park bench, in the middle of the park in the city, underneath the towering sky- scrapers; wide-eyed, frightened and alone.

That was until the little boy in the white shirt had spotted her. Watching from a far as the sun fell between the grey towers. He'd been with his family, celebrating a marriage. He saw her through the swings were he wandered over from the on-going party. Sitting down on the end of the bench, he stared. She was hugging herself, crying silently and the little boy wanted to know what was wrong. He asked.

"What's up?"

He said in a small voice. The little girl in the white dress didn't answer, just hiccupped and looked over at him. He thought she didn't hear him, so he asked again. "What's wrong?" This time in a bigger, bolder way.

In between sniffles, she said she was fine but the little boy was not convinced. "Are you sure?" She nodded and looked down from his captivating blue eyes. "What's your name?"

"Ziva David" she looked up again to find him staring intently. "What's yours?"

"Tony, well Anthony but I get called Tony, Tony DiNozzo!" he exclaimed. Ziva smiled slightly and looked back to her hands. Tony shuffled closer, "do you wanna' come back to the party with me, grab some food 'cause I'm hungry?... I mean you don't have to but you look hungry and sad and well my mom said the food's real good?"

Ziva shook her head uncertainly, nodded slightly then looked up. "Erm, okay and yeah I am hungry" she had been sitting there all day with nothing to eat.

Warily Ziva stood and followed the boy across the street. Once inside Tony took her to his mom.

"Sweetie, who's this?" Jenny Gibbs said, crouching down toward the two.

"Mom this is Ziva David, I found her!" The little boy exclaimed.

"Well hello Ziva, how are you? Are you John's little girl?"

"no mom, I mean I found her outside in the park. She was crying so I said I'd get her some food. Food always makes you feel better." He smiled.

"Oh sweetie", Jenny bent down further so she was kneeling in front of Ziva. "What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing I am fine, Mrs DiNozzo."

"Oh call me Jenny and last names Gibbs," her warm face lit up and welcomed Ziva. At the thought of mothers, Ziva started crying again. "Come on sweetie let's go to the bathroom and get cleaned up.

The three of the trailed to the bathroom around the corner. The dimly lit, room had large mirrors covering one wall and marble floors and walls. It was very grand. Ziva, still sniffling, was overwhelmed by the room.

"Come sit up here and wash your tears." Jenny picked up the little girl and placed her on the counter. After taking off the rucksack and coat, Ziva was handed a warm wet flannel. Tony jumped up to the counter and sat cross legged facing Ziva.

"You gonna tell me what's up or do I have to beg?" he smiled sweetly.

"Erm I.. I err r-ran aw-way... I-I-I... don't wanna go back ... don't make me go back it was horrible... I was scared of them frightened that it would happen to me next.. the arguing and the fighting... please d-don't make me go back?"

"Come one we'll sort this out in the morning, let's take you home! To our home."

And that was it the start of it. How we met. But what happened next was the real story. This was just the beginning.


End file.
